Donald Trump
|birth_place = Queens, New York, United States |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = |retired = }} Donald John Trump, Sr. (June 14, 1946) is an American business magnate, television personality and The President of the United States. He is the chairman and president of The Trump Organization and the founder of Trump Entertainment Resorts. Trump's extravagant lifestyle, outspoken manner, and role on the NBC reality show The Apprentice have made him a well-known celebrity who was No. 14 on the 2012 Forbes Celebrity 100 list. Trump is the son of Fred Trump, a wealthy New York City real-estate developer. He worked for his father's firm, Elizabeth Trump & Son, while attending the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania, and in 1968 officially joined the company. He was given control of the company in 1971 and renamed it The Trump Organization World Wrestling Entertainment Trump is a known World Wrestling Entertainment fan and friend of WWE owner Vince McMahon. He has hosted two WrestleMania events in the Trump Plaza and has been an active participant in several of the shows. Trump's Trump Taj Mahal in Atlantic City was host to the 1991 WBF Championship (which was owned by WWE, known at the time as the "World Wrestling Federation."). Trump was interviewed by Jesse Ventura at ringside during WrestleMania XX. He also appeared at WrestleMania 23 in the corner of Bobby Lashley who competed against Umaga with WWE Chairman McMahon in his corner, in a "Hair vs. Hair" match, with either Trump or McMahon having their head shaved if their competitor lost. Lashley won the match, and along with special guest referee Stone Cold Steve Austin, he and Trump both proceeded to shave McMahon bald. On June 15, 2009, as part of a storyline, McMahon announced on Monday Night Raw that he had 'sold' the show to Donald Trump. Appearing on screen, Trump confirmed it and declared he would be at the following commercial-free episode in person and would give a full refund to the people who purchased tickets to the arena for that night's show in the amount of $235,000. McMahon "bought back" Raw on June 22, 2009. His entrance theme "Money, Money" was written by Jim Johnston. Trump was inducted into the celebrity wing of the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013 at Madison Square Garden due to his contributions to the promotion. He made his fifth Wrestlemania appearance the next night. Trump was inducted into the Celebrity Wing of the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013. Personal life Trump is popularly known as "The Donald", a nickname perpetuated by the media after his first wife Ivana Trump, a native of the Czech Republic, referred to him as such in an interview. While it has been reported that he does not shake hands because of fear of germs, he claims this is "a rumor that the enemies say", and shook hands repeatedly in public during a visit to New Hampshire in April 2011. Trump is a golfer, with a low single-figure handicap. He is a member of the Winged Foot Golf Club in Mamaroneck, New York, and plays regularly at the other courses he owns and operates. Trump's mother, Mary Anne, was born in 1912 at Tong, Stornoway on the Isle of Lewis, off the coast of Scotland, United Kingdom. In 1930, aged 18, on holiday in New York, she met Fred Trump and stayed in New York. Born in Queens, New York, Trump has four siblings: two brothers, Fred Jr. (who is deceased) and Robert S. Trump; and two sisters, Maryanne and Elizabeth. His elder sister, Maryanne Trump Barry, is a federal appeals court judge. In 1977, Trump married Ivana Zelníčková and together they have three children: Donald Jr. (born December 31, 1977), Ivanka (born October 30, 1981), and Eric (born January 6, 1984). They were divorced in 1992. In 1993, he married Marla Maples and together they had one child, Tiffany (born October 13, 1993). They divorced on June 8, 1999. In a February 2008 interview on ABC's Nightline Trump commented on his ex-wives by saying, "I just know it's very hard for them (Ivana and Marla) to compete because I do love what I do. I really love it." On April 26, 2004, he proposed to Melania Knauss (Melanija Knavs), a native of Slovenia. Trump and Knauss married on January 22, 2005, at Bethesda by the Sea Episcopal Church, on the island of Palm Beach, Florida, followed by a reception at Trump's Mar-A-Lago estate. Melania gave birth to a boy named Barron William Trump, Trump's fifth child, on March 20, 2006. Trump has five grandchildren. Four from his son Donald Jr. (Kai Madison, Donald John III and Tristan Milos and Spencer Frederick) and one from his daughter Ivanka (Arabella Rose). *'Nicknames' **The Don **The Donald **The Trumpster **DJT *'Entrance themes' **'"Money, Money"' by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2013 (Celebrity Wing). External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile * on Wikipedia Category:Celebrities Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:1946 births Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Politicians Category:Living people